Known as an example of this type of personal ornament is a finger ring in which a single loop of transparent silicone rubber cord (i.e., a single rubber band) is affixed to a decorative member. When this finger ring is worn on a finger, the finger is inserted through the rubber band, elasticity of the rubber band causing it to tighten around and appropriately fit the finger.